Healings of a Soul
by silverclip
Summary: Harry is adopted by Charlie Swan as a baby abandoned in the woods of Forks, Washington and knows his heritage from a young age. He meets the Cullens after graduating from school, training to be a Healer. EC/HP Slash
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Harry is adopted by Charlie Swan, abandoned in the woods of Forks, Washington as a baby and knows his heritage from a young age. But he does not attend Hogwarts and meets the Cullens after graduating from an American wizarding school while training to be a healer. EC/HP

Healings of a Soul

Chapter One-

Charlie Swan was going about his normal daily routine, driving all over the outskirts of town in his cruiser checking for any anomalies in the surroundings. He was just about to turn back and would have missed seeing the bundle on the floor of the woods had it not been for the tattered but bright blue blanket that stood out from amongst the various shades of brown. Stopping the cruiser, he stepped out of the car and approached cautiously and suddenly noticed a sound of quiet sniffling in the air. Upon reaching his destination, he saw that it was an infant that was in the blue bundle which was apparently a ragged blanket insufficient to protect the baby from the elements of nature. It had no other covering that the dirty old blanket and what he presumed to be a soiled nappy, with nothing nearby to identify the poor thing.

Shocked to find this seemingly abandonment of an innocent, for he could come up with no better explanation for the situation, Charlie instinctively reached down to pick up the baby to carry back into his police cruiser. However, as soon as his hand touched the infant, the small snifflings turned into outright crying. Charlie immediately wrapped the toddler into his arms, making shushing sounds as he tried to calm it down.

"Shhh… Shhh… Everything's gonna be alright now, lil' one. We'll get you someplace safe and warm and clean you up. Yeah, a warm bath would probably be nice after being in these damp woods for God knows how long."

The wailing subsided to small sniffles once again, as if the baby could understand, maybe not the words themselves, the comfort and security that seemed to emanate from this big man that was holding him.

Charlie, with babe in hand, marched purposefully to his car and settled the baby securely in the passenger's seat before pulling out of the woods and back to the station. Whilst driving, he pondered about what could have caused this situation to arise. Could it have been a single mother who just didn't want her child anymore? Or a couple? It couldn't be that the parents had just died, for no one really went to those parts of the woods and how would the baby have ended up there anyways?

Time past quickly in the cruiser with these thoughts on his mind, and before he knew it, he had arrived back at the police station. Parking in his usual spot, he unbuckled the infant who had fallen asleep during the ride, no doubt from weariness, and carried it into the building with him. It was a sight to behold, him striding in babe in hand with such a grim expression on his face. Stopping at his deputy's desk, he told his trusted coworker and friend Taylor Johnson about how he had found the baby apparently abandoned in the woods.

"So I'm going to take this lil' tyke here to the hospital to get him checked out. Poor thing needs a bath first and new clothes, so I'll swing by my house first and before heading over. God knows I certainly have enough leftover baby supplies from when Bella was born, before she and Rene left that is…This'll probably take all afternoon, so if anyone comes in asking for me, that's where I'll be. I trust you to hold the fort while I'm taking this?"

"Sure thing, Chief. It's an awful thing that happened to the baby…speaking of which, is it a boy or a girl?"

Charlie just looked at him dumbly for a few seconds, scratching his forehead before saying,

"You know, with the shock of finding it and everything, I had completely forgot to check."

With that said, he quickly took a peek without trying to jostle the precious bundle, and in doing so, an unpleasant odor strongly filled the air. Choking a bit on his reply, he announced,

"It's a boy…and whew! He certainly needs a bath quickly! I'll be heading out now."

Charlie quickly covered up the babe again and strode out to the car, resettling the little one in the seat before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to his home. This time as he was driving, he was wondering what the boy's name was? Or had he ever been given a name?

And just as he reached home, rays of sun started peeking in through the windows of the car, a rare sight around the rainy town of Forks. It hadn't been a bad day so far, Charlie contemplated as he pulled into his driveway. Just one filled with many surprises…

End of Chapter One

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- like many before me, I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight and its characters. I do however own the fictional magical schools in the United States and the OC's that come with them. Enjoy!

Healings of a Soul

Chapter 2-

Washing the little boy wasn't as easy as Charlie thought. As soon as he started to open the door, the baby stirred, opening up large and vivid green eyes blinking away vestiges of sleep. Opening his mouth, the tyke uttered in a lost tone,

"Dada?"

So reminiscent of his sweet Bella's old babbles, Charlie started from the doorstep, tripping into the entrance way before regaining his bearings. The baby tried again,

"Daaa! Mamaaa? Pafoo? Mooy?"

Seeing that confusion replaced by fear in the toddler's eyes and with tears collecting in the corners, he tried to reassure the young boy, stumbling with his speech.

"Don't worry lil' one. We'll find your…I'm sure that…"

However, seeing that this was of little use as the babe began wailing and crying out,

"Wahhhh! Wahhh!"

Still trying to comfort the tyke, Charlie tenderly patted the boy on the back while shifting foot to foot in a gentle sway, actions that he never thought he'd practice again.

"Aw, don't cry lil' one. We'll get you cleaned and patched up real' well in a jiffy. Why, then we'll start searching for your dad, mom, 'Pafoo,' and 'Mooy.' Though he really had to wonder what the last two names really were. Despite that it was the babbling of an infant, Charlie couldn't think of any names that would be even close in a slurred pronunciation. Perhaps they were the names of the child's favorite toys.

However, searching for the boy's guardians would be a tough job. In such a small town like Forks, pretty much everyone knew everybody's business. Had there been a pregnancy a year or two back, he most certainly would have heard of it. In addition, he could not recall having received any reports of a missing child within the last few months. In the worst case scenario he could come up with, the parents or guardians had been traveling by and either accidentally lost or deliberately abandoned the little boy. And from the looks of it, the baby had been in the woods for more than just a few hours, and without any reports to the police, it would probably be near impossible to find them now.

Eventually, the crying died down and the baby snuffled for a while. Deeming it safe to stop the comforting gestures for a little respite, Charlie went over to the kitchen sink, put the plug in the drain, and started to run warm water, and waited to the level to rise about three-fourths of the way up. Then he placed the little boy on the table and unwrapped the soiled blanket, wrinkling his nose at the pungent smell. Throwing away the cloth and the nappy after removing it, he placed the toddler in the warm water and ever so carefully washed away the filth and dirt, mindful of the scratches and bruises he found as he went along.

Finishing up as best as he could, he carried the now wriggling baby up the stairs and into the attic as he searched for leftover baby supplies from when Bella and Renee had still lived there. His former wife had left most of the baby supplies behind with the excuse of not being able to transport so much extra luggage. That left him with no idea what to do but to store them in the attic, just in case they should come back soon…to just visit that is. He kept forgetting that the divorce was permanent, that he was now all alone, separated from his lovely family. He was jostled from his memories when the toddler in his grasp twisted outwards to grab a bottle lying on the floor, thereby nearly causing him to lose his grasp on as now now realized was a naked and hungry baby.

Trying to forget these gloomy thoughts, Charlie cheered himself up a bit by thinking, _'Well, the diapers and powdered formula are certainly going to be useful. Dunno about the clothes, though. But Bella's baby clothes aren't too girly. I mean, there aren't too many lacy ones, I think.'_ But bringing the box of clothes down and pouring them out on his bed, as he surveyed over them, he noticed that just about every single one of them was a dress, varying shades of pinks, purples, and yellows (his ex-wife's favorite colors), had lace and bows all over the hems, or cute little animals and cartoons obviously geared towards little girls.

Finally, he chose a light lavender, striped shirt that had buttons down the middle flanked by rows of lace and a pair of bright yellow shorts that had polka dots of different sizes all over. Worried that the baby would be cold, he topped the outfit off with a knitted, hot pink cap that had two large pom-poms on the side as if imitating the ears of an animal. He took a step back to gaze upon his hard work and efforts, nodding to himself in satisfaction. Let it not be said that Charlie Swan was known for his great style. It was lucky for him that his wife had previously bought all of his casual clothing (which his mother had done for him before that) and that he was usually wearing his assigned officer's uniform, otherwise he would have embarrassed himself long before with his clashing choices.

A gurgle emitted from the baby's stomach as he lied on the bed, flailing his arms up towards the chief chanting, "Foo! Foo!" Charlie grinned sheepishly, having forgotten all about his little guest's hunger. Going back up the attic, he grabbed some baby formula, a bottle, a baby seat for the car, and a blanket for extra warmth. After mixing together the formula and water and heating it up in the microwave, he sat down in his sturdy old oak chair in the living room and started to feed the little one. The first few drops missed, but he soon realized he just had to hold the bottle steady and wait for the boy to suck the meal out from the teat himself. After getting halfway down the bottle, the baby started to slow down and stopped feeding soon after. Charlie just sat there for a moment holding the boy and thinking, _'I thought there was more to this...there must be something I'm forgetting." _

The toddler started to whimper again and absentmindedly, Charlie patted him on the back rhythmically. Before long, small wet burps starts to come up, and Charlie quickly grabbed a towel from the kitchen to put on his shoulder. '_I knew it- how could I forget how many times I had to change a shirt at the beginning when Bella spit up on me? Come to think of it, Renee never seemed to be stuck with this duty...' _Wiping off the little boy's face after he was done and washing his hands, he grabbed the safety seat and his keys with his free hand. Deeming that he and the baby boy were ready to leave, he locked the front door behind him and got them both in the cruiser once again, this time heading to Fork's hospital.

End of Chapter Two

Tbc…

AN- I've gotten some reviewers who are a little disappointed with the Edward/Harry pairing, and I know it's a bit overused, but the relationship won't appear until much further in the story. There is a tiny, tiny chance that I could change it, but with what I've mapped out so far (lots of pages in my notebook- I plan to write a lot!), it's unlikely. Hope that's okay, and please look forward to my next chapter!

PS- like any other author, I LOVE reviews, so thanks to everyone who did and I hope you continue to!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- like many before me, I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight and its characters. I do however own the fictional magical schools in the United States and the OC's that come with them. Enjoy!

Healings of a Soul

Chapter Three

Hospital Visit

A loud gasp was heard from Nurse Sue, who was manning the information desk of the hospital entrance.

"Chief Swan! It couldn't be…Has Renee returned to you with little Bella?"

A hopeful look had taken over the kindly older woman's face as she gazed expectantly at the baby cradled in his arms. Charlie heaved a sigh, fearing that this would be the reaction from everyone he would meet in the near future. Talk about rubbing salt in a freshly opened wound. But when he thought about it, the baby did look awfully similar to Bella when she was around right before she left. Course it could have been that all babies look pretty similar. Yes, the only major difference he could tell with these youngsters was mostly the hair and eye color.

But bringing his mind back to the present, he bowed his head down a little bit and replied,

"Well, I don't think I'd be that lucky. No Sue, this lil' one over here was something I found this morning on my daily patrol at the edges of the forest. I didn't find anyone nearby or see anything to help identify him, so I took him home to clean him up a bit and brought him here to just check out that everything's okay. Poor tyke was covered in scratches in bruise. It's almost as if someone dropped or rolled him into the location I found him."

The poor woman's face crumpled in disappointment and remorse for bringing up the sensitive topic. But it quickly changed to shocked when she processed what the chief had said about the baby.

"Why, the poor dear! I can't imagine anyone in this town who'd do such a thing!... It's not as though they would believe they could get away with it anyways," muttering that second part under her breath, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. The chief coughed twice awkwardly at the silence that followed her statement.

"Oh, you wanted to have someone check him over, right? What about Dr. Bereki? He should be free right now or at least pretty soon, and you know how good he is with children," she said smiling encouragingly.

"That's true. I remember that one time Bella was teething and cried an awful storm and we just couldn't get her to stop. Brought her in to see the good doctor and he had her calm and quiet, good as new within minutes. She was always a good baby, though…" he trailed off with misty eyes.

Nurse Sue dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, not knowing what to say to the poor man. She hadn't been able to believe that Renee had left Charlie when she had heard months back, and just because of the weather! Such a horrible thing, to break a family apart like that. Suddenly, their reveries were interrupted.

"Dada? Mama?"

The questioning gibbering from the toddler brought their attention back to the matter at hand. Nurse Sue looked over at the child, exclaiming, "Silly old me! What am I doing wasting time when a baby's in need of help?" She spun her seat to the phone on the desk, dialing a few numbers and waited for the doctor to pick up. After waiting three rings, she spoke into the receiver,

"Dr. Bereki, Chief Swan is here with a baby that needs to be checked over. He was found in the woods and has some cuts and bruises. Are you available to see him now?"

"Sure thing, I'll just have them wait here for you."

"Chief, he said that he'll be down in a few minute- he's just about finished with his last patient for this afternoon."

"Sure thing Sue."

And with that, Charlie sat down in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room, settling the baby on his lap. Luckily, the boy seemed to be too fascinated by the new surroundings around him to wonder about where his parents were again. When he started to become restless, the good old chief played with him as a means of further distraction. Playing peek-a-boo with the baby, Charlie felt bittersweet pangs in his heart. This little boy was growing on him, and despite the reminders of his old family, they were memories of happier times that he would be glad to cherish.

So engrossed in entertaining the tot, Charlie didn't notice when Dr. Bereki stepped into the waiting room and only realized after the doctor loudly cleared his throat. Turning a bit red, the chief stopped playing and stood up quickly with child in hand ready to greet the other man.

"Good morning, Dr. Bereki. Sorry to come in unexpectedly like this."

The doctor chuckled as if this were a long standing conversation he had heard countless times before. Thinking to himself, '_I swear, this guy never changes._' Then speaking aloud,

"Charlie, how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Dan! We were classmates for Christ sake! And please, it's not as if I'm jammed up with patients all the time. Ah, the benefits of a small town."

Charlie had to laugh at this; it was true they go over these pleasantries every time they met. And what Dan said was so true about small towns. Not too busy in almost all the establishments, but the air of familiarity never fades either.

"Well Dan, you know me. Hard to break a habit once I start. But more importantly, I found this baby boy at the outer edges of the woods seemingly abandoned. I've cleaned him up a bit, but I just wanted to come in and get him checked out alright and everything."

"A boy? Charlie, by the way he was dressed, I would have pinned him for a girl! Don't tell me you dressed him? Good to see your fashion sense hasn't changed!"

"Well, I only had Bella's old things in the attic and, well…"

The teasing look on Dan's face morphed into one of understanding. He just motion towards the door, suggesting they head over to one of the examination rooms. Both men strode down the white hallway, making small talk about the recent on goings in Forks. Upon arriving at the room, the good doctor held the door opening, making a large sweeping motion with his arms.

"We have arrived, gentlemen. Please help yourselves in the humble abode."

Charlie rolled his eyes. '_Ever the drama queen. Yep, he's not changed either still.'_ Putting the quiet baby on the exam bed, Charlie took the chair in the corner. Dr. Bereki put his charts down on the table and got out his stethoscope and other tools. First he did the routine eye, ear, mouth and reflexes test.

"The boy seems pretty healthy so far. Just a bit tiny, I think. Do you know how old he is or his name?"

Charlie shook his head, grunting a negative reply. He hadn't really thought of the boy's small size, just assuming he was around Bella's age when she left, about five to six months old. "How old do you say?"

"Well, if I had to estimate, I would guess I'd say around a year old. Take a look at his teeth. His lower molars have already grown in and I think those up there are his upper molars peeking out. The average baby develops their molars between the ages of twelve to fourteen months old."

"Gosh Dan, I'd thought he was half that! I mean, he fits into Bella's clothes alright and everything."

"Well Charlie, he could be a late bloomer, or just naturally smaller. Nothing I've found so far would indicate malnutrition. The only thing I would suggest is a little more sleep for the lad. He seems to be dozing off here!"

And Dr. Bereki was correct. The baby's eyes were closed and drool threatened to leak from the corners of his mouth. It made an adorable sight that touched the chief's heart.

"About the name, why don't you take a shot at it, since you found him and all that?"

"Me? Well, I dunno, Dan. You know, Renee was the one who named Bella- said she couldn't trust me to do a decent job with it after naming my dog back in high school Skipper."

Dan Bereki felt anger towards the former Mrs. Swan, now Renee Higgenbotham, for having done a number of the poor chief. Not only did she leave him and take away his precious child, but she had also driven his self-confidence down before that. But knowing that badmouthing Renee in front of Charlie wouldn't help matters, he just stated,

"Well, she's not here to stop you. Plus, weren't you the one who came up with Isabella's nickname? I think you'll do a fine job."

Charlie stared for a moment and nodded. He then proceeded to think upon it for a while, walking slowly back and forth with one hand under his chin and the other arm across his lower back. While he did that, Dr. Bereki started to disinfect the cuts that littered the little one's arms and legs. Unfortunately, the pain from the disinfectant woke the baby up, despite the gentleness the doctor applied. However, like Nurse Sue had mentioned before, he was pretty good at handling babies and children, and so within a few minutes, he got the child to calm down with only little wet snuffling heard in the room. Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of contemplation, Charlie stopped pacing, turning toward his friend and taking the boy from the doctor.

"I've come to a decision. I think I'll name him…"

End of Chapter Three

Tbc…

AN- Yay! After Harry's new name is released, I won't have to keep coming up with synonyms for "baby" like "tot" or "tyke" or "little one"!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- like many before me, I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight and its characters. I do however own the fictional magical schools in the United States and the OC's that come with them. Enjoy!

Healings of a Soul

Chapter Four

Names

_Previously:_

"_I've come to a decision. I think I'll name him…"_

"…Jonathan. For now at least until we know his real name." _'If we ever find that out,'_ Charlie added to himself mentally.

Dan Bereki smiled in approval. Then a thought came to his mind and he asked,

"What about a last name?" Charlie started to look a bit uncomfortable, looking downwards and shuffling his feet a little. He took a moment to give a pausing reply.

"Well… I dunno for now. Maybe we should wait awhile… just to make sure his parents don't come looking for him… before we give him a whole new identity."

The truth was Charlie didn't know what he would give as a last name. He could think of plenty reasonable names for Jonathan, but he was toying with his own last name as well. Jonathan Swan. It didn't sound too bad in his mind. But he knew that he was being a bit rash with that. He didn't even know if he would be able to take in a toddler, not with his work and now being a single parent. It really wouldn't be fair to Jonathan to grow up like that, without any parents around. Why, he had just been in that situation hours ago.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, and fixed his eyes down at the newly named toddler, not really sure where else to look. And after doing so, he thought perhaps it had been a mistake to do so. Jonathan, restless, gazed about the room with a lost expression on his face, which caused a surge of protectiveness swell in Charlie's chest. He was sorely tempted to take little Jon home and keep his safe and loved to the best of his abilities.

By now, only the sounds of Dr. Bereki's pen scratching on paper could be heard in the small room. Both men were slightly startled when Jonathan decided to break the silence by babbling unintelligible words, mixing in names here and there. Charlie sighed, remembering that it was still possible that Jonathan's parents or guardians could be found- judging by the baby's vocabulary, he certainly had a set before with possible other friends of the family who would miss him, if that was who the mysterious 'Pafoo' and 'Mooy' turned out to be.

Deciding to carry out his duties first and foremost, Charlie told Dr. Bereki that he would be returning to the station to file a report looking for the little boy's parents or guardians and personally send out flyers to the local establishments, interviewing anyone that could have witnessed what had occurred. Asking Dan to send the bill to the station, he tipped his hat to the good doctor and took little Jon out of the hospital back to the cruiser. After buckling them both up, he just sat there for a few moments trying to organize his thoughts. Finally shaking his head clear of the small wistful whispers that had lingered and spoke of the possibility of family and no longer being alone, he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back to his office. The chief reached out to get his speaker out and called to his deputy.

"Johnson, do you read me? This is Charlie. I need you to pull up the forms to report a foundling. I'll be there in about ten minutes to start preparing for an investigation. Over."

"Chief, this is Johnson. I read you and I'll have everything ready for you when you arrive. Over and out."

Thankful for his deputy's direct and to the point communications, as a man of fewer words himself, Charlie set the mike back in its proper holder and let out a heavy sigh and continued on his way. Mayhap they would find the tyke's parents. It'd be good for Jonathan, despite the pain in his own heart.

AN- I've started working which will take up most of my days for the next few weeks. But I'll definitely put up at least 3-4 chapters a week, although they may be as short as this one. But man, picking a name was hard! When I mapped out what I wanted to write about, I always referred to Harry as, well, Harry. But I looked up Jonathan and it means "gift of God" so I think it fits pretty well for Charlie!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- like many before me, I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight and its characters. I do however own the fictional magical schools in the United States and the OC's that come with them. Enjoy!

Healings of a Soul

Chapter Five

The Search- Part I

After he had filled out the forms documenting Jonathon as a foundling, Charlie started mapping out on a notepad the areas he wanted to check out initially in the search of the boy's past. First he should visit the hotels to check who had been the most recent visitors. He could then pull them up on the database to check for any history of children or guardianships. After he sent that information to Johnson to process, he could start the interviews with the local eateries and shops, not that there were too many, thankfully. Also, he would bring Jonathon with him everywhere just in case someone had seen him before.

The chief told his plan to his deputy, who agreed that it was probably the best they could do, and then set out with the toddler to the only place in Forks with lodgings, the Olympic Suites Inn. As he pulled into the inn, Charlie couldn't help but think it would be fruitless. If there had been visitors within the past few weeks, he should have heard of it by now. Usually people were sure to let him or one of his men know just in case there was any trouble down the road, and moreover, in such a small town, who wouldn't have found out quickly?

However, he had to take into account the possibility that the people responsible had come in from Port Angeles, the only city nearby that was only roughly an hour away. Though, trying to search in those parameters would be exponentially harder. He would only be able to get accurate information from the hotels in Port Angeles, for unlike the small and steady community of Forks, the city had many shops and restaurants with a continuous flow of people and employees moving in and out as they switched shifts. At least in Forks he knew most, if not all, of the shop keepers and employees, all of whom did not intermittently leave and return to their companies. He sighed, glancing at little Jonathon. The boy deserved that much from him at least, for it was not as if he had run away from his caretakers. No, Jonathon was just an innocent babe that got caught up in unpredictable and rather unfortunate affair. Thus, Charlie would definitely give it his all, cutting no corners in his search.

The questioning of the hotel clerk yielded nothing useful, which rapidly diminished the possibility that Jonathon was the child of a visitor to Forks. However, he would still check with all the diners, restaurants, and shops. While doing so, the townspeople were very friendly and open, not at all shocked to see the chief himself visiting their shop. Charlie had the habit of checking up on the people he protected just to make sure everything was going smoothly, a closet mother hen. But still, with every person he interviewed, none had remembered any strangers browsing their establishments or walking about, nor did they recognize the baby their chief carried in his arms. In fact, many had the same reaction as Nurse Sue, asking him if Bella and thus Renee had returned to Forks. It was not easy to continue and proceed to the next store with each denial that his family had come back to him, which merely cemented the permanence of his future loneliness. But true to his character, he persevered forth with his duty, the hardworking officer that he was. It was this quality that had enabled him to move up through the ranks rapidly and achieve the position as chief before he was even thirty years old.

The day had passed quickly and before he knew it, his clock on the dashboard blinked 8:30pm. Charlie decided to call it a night, having gotten through about half of the business on his list. He would be able to hit the rest of them tomorrow and have time left over to compile all the information gathered.

The only issue remaining for the night was where to leave little Jon. Because Forks was so very small, they had never needed an orphanage before. Any child that had been unwanted or left behind because of death always grew up with a member of the community, for everyone was always happy to help out. After much deliberation, Charlie decided that since it was quite late and he did not want to burden anyone else, he would take in Jonathon for the night. He tried to ignore the voice at the back of head nagging at him that '_Surely the decision was not at all influenced by his yearning to keep the toddler with him permanently and soothe his loneliness._'

Once the both of them were back in the Swan residence, Charlie immediately heated up another bottle of baby formula. Upon remembering that babies had to be fed periodically throughout the day, he had become worried about how Jonathon had not fussed about his hunger after the initial feeding following the discovery of the baby's existence. It did not seem like normal behavior and so Charlie wanted to make sure that the little one, who was already very tiny for his age, would not starve due to the lack of vocal indications of hunger. He placed them both in his sturdy oak chair once again for the feeding and was pleased to see that this time Jonathon nearly finished the bottle, an improvement of appetite that would surely help to increase his growth.

Charlie carried the baby with him up to the attic to rummage through and find more baby equipment they would need for the night. Thankfully, he had the foresight to cover and protect everything with plastic bags when he had put them in storage, ensuring that they would not become contaminated with dust and grime. He could now easily take the plastic off the crib and tow it down to his room for immediate use, as well as the sheets, pillows, and blankets. As an afterthought, he even grabbed a few stuffed animals for Jonathon to play with before he slept.

Returning to his bedroom, he found that he would need to change the baby's diaper. However, since it was almost time to sleep, Charlie decided a bath would also be necessary and went back up to the attic to grab the bathing tub, some water toys, and the pajama's he had forgotten earlier. After cleaning up the soiled nappy and filling up the tub with warm water, he grabbed some soap and towels from the bathroom, now prepared to give Jonathon his bath. But Jonathon was not ready to take a bath and let Charlie know his sentiments exactly…

End of Chapter Five

Tbc…

AN- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They really give me motivation to continue updating quickly, even if it is 3 o'clock in the morning… Well, Bath Time will be in the next chapter, and I hope everyone looks forward to reading it! Good night!


End file.
